wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Groźny cień/07
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY. Wieża sygnałowa w Corriemuir. Byłoby zbyt uciążliwem dla mnie, a myślę, że i was znudziłoby prędko, gdybym jął tu opowiadać dzień po dniu bieg naszego spokojnego życia, odkąd ów nieznajomy znalazł się pod naszym dachem, — albo też, — w jaki sposób pozyskał wkrótce przychylność nas wszystkich. Z kobietami wprawdzie od pierwszej chwili nie przedstawiało to żadnych trudności, jakim jednakże cudem tak prędko udobruchał i rozbroił ojca, — to już chyba pozostanie dla mnie na zawsze zagadką. Bo rzecz nie należała bynajmniej do łatwych. Przekonał do siebie nawet i Jim’a Horscroft’a! Co prawda, w stosunku do niego byliśmy tylko niby duże, a mało rozgarnięte, dzieci, gdyż on zwiedził pół świata i widział chyba wszystko, co może być godne poznania, skoro więc zagawędził się na dole którego wieczora, przenosił nas zwykle w strony niezmiernie dalekie od cichej kuchni i wiejskiej, pochylonej chaty, bo w gwar obozów, na pola bitew, na świetne, błyskotliwe dwory, do wszelkich cudów świata. Horscroft odnosił się do niego z początku nieufnie i w sposób trochę szorstki, ale pan de Lapp swym taktem i niezwykłą łatwością obejścia zwycięsko wyszedł z owego niemego pojedynku i tak potrafił nakłonić ku sobie to serce, iż odtąd najulubieńszą czynnością Jim’a było przysuwać krzesło do jego fotela i z ręką Edie w swoich dłoniach, — z rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem, słuchać zajmujących, jakby z tysiąca i jednej nocy, opowieści, z ust mu nieledwie chwytać, dziwnym haszyszem przepojone, słowa... Nie będę tutaj szczegółowo opowiadał, ale dziś jeszcze, po tylu, tylu latach, mógłbym wykazać z najściślejszą dokładnością, jak tydzień po tygodniu, miesiąc po miesiącu, takiem, czy innem słowem, tym, czy owym, postępkiem, urabiał nas niejako wedle własnych planów, oczarowywał, oślepiał, pociągał... Każdy ruch tego człowieka niestartą głoską wyrył mi się w sercu. Jednym z najpierwszych czynów było ofiarowanie ojcu batu, w którym przybył, z tym tylko warunkiem, że będzie mu wolno odebrać go w razie koniecznej potrzeby. Tego roku śledzie akurat przepływały bardzo blizko brzegu, że zaś stryj, jeszcze przed śmiercią przysłał nam kiedyś piękny zapas sieci, więc szczodry dar de Lapp’a przysporzył ojcu dobrych kilkanaście funtów. Czasem nieznajomy puszczał się w łodzi sam jeden i nieraz miałem sposobność widzieć, jak posuwał się zwolna wzdłuż brzegów, co chwila zanurzając długą tykę i co kilka łokci rzucając w wodę kamyk, owiązany sznurkiem. Nic a nic nie rozumiałem tej manipulacyi, aż do dnia, w którym nieznajomy rzecz całą wyłuszczył mi z własnej ochoty. — Niezmiernie lubię badać wszystko, co ma jakikolwiek związek z techniką wojenną — odezwał się kiedyś, skorośmy wyszli na spacer. — To też nigdy nie opuszczam najdrobniejszej sposobności. Tutaj zaś znalazłem obfite pole do rozmaitych, ciekawych dociekań. Przyszło mi na myśl, naprzykład, czy komendantowi korpusu jakiejś armii, bardzo byłoby trudno lądować na tym piaszczystym brzegu? — Szczególniej, gdyby przeszkadzał wiatr wschodni — zauważyłem naiwnie. — Otóż właśnie, — w razie wschodniego wiatru — powtórzył z tryumfem. — Czy gruntowano tu kiedy? — Nie pamiętam. Linia angielskich okrętów wojennych musiałaby trzymać się na pełnem morzu, — ciągnął de Lapp z niezwykłem jakiemś ożywieniem. — Jednakże przy brzegu dosyć jest głęboko, żeby czterdziesto-działowa fregata mogła się zbliżyć na odległość strzału. Na żaglowe łodzie spuścić tyralierów, umieścić ich za łańcuchem tych piaszczystych wzgórzy, wesprzeć nowym posiłkiem, potem innym jeszcze, a z fregat, ponad ich głowami, niechaj się posypie deszcz kartaczy. Tak staćby się mogło, tak stałoby się z pewnością! Szorstkie, kocie wąsy zjeżyły mu się więcej jeszcze, we wzroku zapaliły się gorące błyski, rojenia unosiły go stanowczo w kraje zbyt wybujałej fantazyi. — Pan zapomina, że nasi żołnierze znajdowaliby się odrazu na brzegu! — przerwałem oburzony. — Ta! ta! ta! — krzyknął gniewnie, zły, że przerywam mu kunsztowne plany. — W bitwie muszą być przeciwnicy. A teraz, — rozumujmy. Ilu postawilibyście ludzi? Dwadzieścia, no, powiedzmy trzydzieści tysięcy! W tem zaledwie kilka tylko pułków regularnego żołnierza, bo reszta! Nowozaciężni, mieszczanie, dzierżawcy wiejscy, może nawet nie umiejący obchodzić się z bronią! Jakże to nazywacie takich? Ochotnicy, prawda? — kończył lekceważąco. — Dzielni, odważni, ludzie! — poprawiłem z naciskiem. — O tak, bardzo odważni i dzielni, tylko skończone głupcy! — rzucił zirytowany. — Nic a nic nie znasz się na tem, więc się nie unoś, drogi przyjacielu. Stopień ich głupoty trudnoby nawet było zmierzyć najwspanialszym termometrem. Zresztą nie mówię tu specyalnie o nich, lecz o wszystkich wojskach, składających się z rekrutów i innych niedoświadczonych ludzi. Tacy — przedewszystkiem jak ognia, lękają się okazania cienia choćby strachu, zwykle też nie przedsiębiorą najelementarniejszych ostrożności. Widziałem to nieraz. Kiedyś, w Hiszpanii, pewien batalion rekrutów atakował dziesięciodziałową bateryę: trzeba było widzieć, jak szli naprzód śmiało, tak śmiało, że z miejsca, w którym stałem, ślad ich przejścia wyglądał... jakże to się nazywa po angielsku?... wyglądał jakby ciastko z poziomkami... Cóż zostało z „odważnego“ batalionu? Potem drugi odkomenderowano do owego szturmu. Ruszyli z miejsca przepisanym krokiem, krzycząc i wywijając karabinami z niepowszednią butą, co jednak pomogą krzyki przeciwko kartaczom? Wkrótce drugi batalion zaściełał zbocze, niby krwawe maki. Wtedy dopiero runęli piesi strzelcy gwardyjscy, starzy, wytrawni żołnierze. Rozkazano im zdobyć bateryę. I trzeba ich było widzieć jak szli cicho, nie kolumnami, nie w szeregach, — sprawnie, umiejętnie. Ciemna linia zrzadka rozsypanych tyralierów, boki otoczone przez plutony zapasowe, dziesięć minut, jak wiek długich, i baterye sterczały, jak dawniej, tylko już zmuszone do milczenia, wśród nich nieliczne trupy artylerzystów hiszpańskich... Z naszych nikt nie był zabity. Wojny i sztuki wojowania trzeba się tak samo uczyć, jak hodowania owiec, młody przyjacielu! — Et! — odparłem, cokolwiek porywczo — gdybyśmy umieścili trzydzieści tysięcy ludzi na którem z tych zboczy, z pewnością przyszłoby do tego, żebyście jedyny ratunek widzieli w statkach, osłaniających wam tyły! — Na zboczach? — powtórzył de Lapp z przeciągłym akcentem, szybkiem spojrzeniem ogarniając skały. — Tak, gdyby wasz dowódca znał się naprawdę na rzeczy, oparłby lewe skrzydło o folwark w West Inch’u, środkowe bataliony umieściłby w Corriemuir, a prawe tam, koło domku waszego doktora, otoczone gęstą linią tyralierów. Przytem kawalerya musiałaby tak umiejętnie manewrować, żeby przeciąć nam pochód już z chwilą formowania kolumn na wybrzeżu. Niechże nam jednak pozwolą rozwinąć szeregi, potrafimy poradzić sobie z resztą! Najsłabszą stroną terenu jest tamten oto wąwóz: w mgnieniu oka wymiótłbym go armatami i zapełnił swoją kawaleryą. Potem piechota runęłaby w zwartych szeregach, i rozniosłaby to skrzydło. Gdzieżby wtedy byli wasi ochotnicy, Jock’u? — zapytał z przekąsem. — Ścigaliby pańskich ludzi, depcząc boleśnie po piętach! — odciąłem się, zupełnie seryo. I nagle obaj wybuchnęliśmy serdecznym śmiechem, — w ten sposób kończyły się zwykle wszystkie podobne rozmowy. Czasem, skoro tak dowodził, byłem najszczerzej przekonany, iż żartuje, kiedyindziej nie tak łatwo mogłem to przypuścić i wtedy nieokreślony jakiś niepokój wpełzał mi do duszy. Pamiętam doskonale, jak pewnego letniego wieczora, kiedy kobiety spać poszły, a w kuchni zostaliśmy się my tylko, czterej mężczyźni, — nieznajomy jął nagle mówić o Szkocyi i stosunkach łączących ją z Anglią. Dawniej, przed laty, mieliście własnego króla i prawa wasze stanowiono w Edymburgu, — odezwał się obojętnie, jakby od niechcenia.— Czy teraz nie ogarnia was niekiedy rozpacz, nienawiść może, na myśl, że obecnie wszystko pochodzi z Londynu? Jim odjął od ust nierozłączną fajkę. — My to przecież narzuciliśmy monarchę Anglii, — oparł zwolna, — jeśli więc kto, to oni właśnie powinni czuć się pognębieni. Panu de Lapp obcym najwidoczniej był ten szczegół, gdyż na chwilę zaległo milczenie. — Jednakże wszystkie prawa z Londynu dziś biorą początek — powtórzył w zamyśleniu, — bądź, co bądź, dla was nie może to być korzystnem. — Naturalnie, że nie jest — podchwycił mój ojciec. — I dobrzeby się stało, gdyby przywrócono nam parlament w Edymburgu, — cóż jednak robić, tyle mam kłopotu ze swemi stadami, że nawet ochoty braknie myśleć o tem wszystkiem. — Bo też do młodych należy obowiązek zastanawiania się nad tego rodzaju sprawami — zauważył nieznajomy, zwracając się do nas. — Uciśnioną ojczyznę młodzież powinna pomścić i ratować. — Pan ma poniekąd słuszność — rzekł Horscroft półgłosem, — nieraz człowiekowi przychodzi do głowy, że jednak rdzenni Anglicy zbyt są czasem chciwi, — jeśli już mowa o przywilejach i prawach. — Doprawdy? — przerwał de Lapp z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. — Skoro więc inni również podzielają wasz sposób zapatrywania, że zaś tak jest, wiem z pewnością, dlaczegóżbyśmy nie mieli zorganizować tu, żądnych pomszczenia się, pułków i pomaszerować na Londyn; na ową urągającą waszym tradycyom stolicę?! — Zapewne, zapewne, wspaniała kampania — wtrąciłem z uśmiechem — ale któżby nas prowadził? Wyprostował się dumnie, złożył ukłon i rękę zabawnym ruchem przycisnął do serca. — Ja, jeżelibyście panowie mi raczyli uczynić ten zaszczyt — powiedział z chłodną powagą. Roześmieliśmy się wszyscy, więc po chwili, zaczął śmiać się także, jednak w głębi duszy najmocniej byłem przekonany, że mu się nie śniło żartować. Trapiły mię także jego lata, których ani ja, ani Horscroft nie umieliśmy określić nawet w przybliżeniu. Czasem wydawał nam się człowiekiem starszym, z doskonale zakonserwowaną powierzchownością, czasem zaś, przeciwnie, młodzieńcem o zniszczonej twarzy. Ciemne, szorstkie, ostrzyżone krótko włosy, nie zdradzały najmniejszej siwizny, nad czołem przechodziły w czub obfity i starannie utrzymany, z którym mu było niezmiernie do twarzy. Za to skórę okrywała sieć drobniutkich zmarszczek, które uwydatniała jeszcze bronzowa, opalona cera, czemże więc innem był, jeżeli nie starcem? A temu znów kłam zadawała zdumiewająca ruchliwość i zręczność, lekkość kroku, smukłość postaci i ciało jędrne i niby stal sprężyste, — przeczyły dni, spędzane w górach, lub na morzu z wiosłem. Wszystko zatem zważywszy, orzekliśmy, iż może mieć lat czterdzieści do czterdziestu pięciu, choć znowu srodze nas niepokoiła okoliczność, w jaki sposób mógł tyle widzieć w tak krótkiem stosunkowo życiu? Aż dnia pewnego zgadało się coś o latach, klimacie i długowieczności i wtedy spotkała nas nieoczekiwana niespodzianka. Oznajmiłem właśnie, że niedawno skończyło mi się lat dwadzieścia, Jim miał dwadzieścia siedem. — Więc jestem z was najstarszy — zauważył pan de Lapp spokojnie. Parsknęliśmy głośnym śmiechem, — toż podług naszych obliczeń mógłby być moim ojcem! — Jednak nie o wiele — ciągnął, marszcząc brwi z lekkiem niezadowoleniem, — skończyłem dwadzieścia dziewięć w grudniu. Oświadczenie owo, więcej może, niż najbarwniejsze, dotychczasowe jego opowieści, przyczyniło się do zrozumienia, jak niezwykłem i pełnem przygód musiało być to dziwne życie. Dostrzegł nasze zdumienie i uśmiechnął się z kolei — pobłażliwie. — Używałem ja życia — szepnął ciszej. — Nie marnowałem dni i wypełniałem noce, — miałem zaledwie lat czternaście, kiedym sam jeden dowodził kompanią w bitwie, w której przyjmowało udział pięć narodów. W dwudziestym roku pewnemu królowi mówiłem do ucha rzeczy, które mu wysysały wszystką krew z policzków. Przyczyniłem się do odbudowania jednego królestwa i byłem z tych, co zmienili innego króla na potężnym tronie, w roku, w którym doszedłem do pełnoletności... Pędziłem pracowicie życie. I oto wszystko, cośmy się mogli dowiedzieć z bogatej przeszłości tego tajemniczego człowieka. Bo skoro dopraszaliśmy się obszerniejszych, więcej ciekawych szczegółów — trząsł tylko w milczeniu głową, albo uśmiechał się dziwnie. Niekiedy znów, przychodziło nam na myśl, że jednak może to być tylko zręczny kłamca, bo skądżeby, człowiekowi, który tyle miał ongi znaczenia i wpływów, chciało się pędzić nudne, monotonne życie w hrabstwie Berwick? Kiedyindziej znowu, zaszło coś, co okazało nam dowodnie, że przeszłość jego skrywała tajemnicze i niezrozumiałe czyny. Pamiętacie zapewne, iż jednym z naszych najbliższych sąsiadów był stary major, wsławiony podczas hiszpańskiej kampanii, ten sam, który na cześć pokoju odprawiał dzikie harce nad ogniem, z siostrą staruszką i dwiema, leciwemi służącemi. Otóż zaraz w początkach lata wyjechał do Londynu w sprawach żołdu i jakiegoś odszkodowania za otrzymaną dawniej ranę, jednocześnie zaś z nadzieją ponownego dostania się do czynnej służby i bawił długo, prawie do końca jesieni. Odwiedził nas niezwłocznie po swoim powrocie i oczy jego po raz pierwszy wtedy spoczęły na panu de Lapp’ie. Nigdy chyba, przedtem, ani potem, nie widziałem twarzy ludzkiej, wyrażającej tak bezdenne osłupienie! Patrzył i patrzył, i obejmował jego postać przeciągłem spojrzeniem, płynęły minuty, a on jeszcze nie wyrzekł żadnego słowa, któreby nam objaśniło powód owego ździwienia. Gość nasz również przyglądał się uporczywie panu majorowi, trudno jednak odgadnąć było, czy także go poznaje. — Nie wiem kto pan jesteś — zaczął wkońcu — ale pan przypatruje mi się, jakgdyby znał rzeczywiście? — Widziałem już raz pana — powiedział major stanowczo. — Nigdy. — Mógłbym przysiądz. — Gdzież więc? — W wiosce Astorga, w roku 18... Nieznajomy drgnął silnie i utopił w majorze swój wzrok przenikliwy. — Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, — szepnął po chwili, — co za dziwny zbieg okoliczności! Pan jesteś owym parlamentarzem angielskim, nieprawdaż? Tak, teraz już pamiętam. Pozwoli pan, że mu w cztery oczy rzeknę małe słówko. Odeszli na stronę i rozmawiali po francusku, przynajmniej przez kwadrans, twarz nieznajomego przyoblekła przytem wyraz niezwykłej powagi, coś tłomaczył żarliwie, o coś pytał, niecierpliwie potrząsając ręką, major zaś od czasu do czasu potakiwał tylko siwiejącą głową. Zdaje się, że zgodzili się wreszcie na jedno, bo major silnie uścisnął podaną mu rękę, potem rzekł kilkakrotnie: d’h r, potem jeszcze: e, wyrazy, które zrozumiałem doskonale, gdyż u Birwhistle’a niezmiernie dbali o rozwój w naukach... Wkrótce zaś nie uszło mym oczom, że major nie ośmielał się na żadne poufałości, ani też zwykłe traktowanie naszego tajemniczego gościa, rzeczy, któreśmy czynili teraz ze swobodą, — że przemawiając do niego lekko schylał głowę i na każdym kroku starał się mu okazać oznaki pełnego czci szacunku. Nieraz probowałem wyciągnąć coś na ów temat z majora, lecz trzymał się ostro i zawsze odchodziłem z jednakowym kwitkiem. Horscroft całe owe lato spędził z nami, jesienią dopiero jął zbierać się do Edymburga, na zimowy semestr, obiecując sobie pracować gorliwie, tak, by módz otrzymać dyplom już na wiosnę. Na święta Bożego Narodzenia miał do nas przyjechać. Pomiędzy nim i Edie odbyło się więc serdeczne, uroczyste pożegnanie. Mieli się pobrać z chwilą, w której Jim’owi wolno będzie leczyć. Nie widziałem nigdy mężczyzny, okazującego kobiecie więcej niż on przywiązania, ubóstwiał poprostu narzeczoną, — Edie ze swej strony przywiązała się do niego także, — na swój sposób, — i rzeczywiście, trudnoby jej było znaleźć piękniejszego i bardziej pociągającego człowieka, choćby nawet zeszła całą Szkocyę. A jednak, skoro tylko Jim poruszał kwestyę blizkiego małżeństwa, na ustach Edie nikł uśmiech i ustępował miejsca brzydkiemu skrzywieniu, ja zaś, jako doświadczony, czytałem wtedy z jej twarzy, jak z otwartej księgi. Oto myślała sobie, iż wszystkie śmiałe rojenia ustąpić muszą nieugiętym następstwom pierwszego, zbyt pochopnego kroku, że każą się jej wyrzec dumnej przyszłości, mitry, czy korony, że zostanie żoną skromnego wiejskiego lekarza. Wszystko jednak zważywszy, nie miała innego wyboru, bądź co bądź, Jim lepszą ode mnie był partyą, skłaniała się zatem do Jim’a... Wprawdzie Opatrzność zesłała jej także de Lapp’a, ten jednak pochodził z klasy o tyle wyższej nad nasz mizerny stan chłopski, — sądząc choćby z zachowania się pana majora, — iż nie ośmieliłaby się z pewnością zwrócić w jego stronę oczu. W owych czasach trudno mi było określić, czy i o ile zajmował Edie ten szczególny człowiek. Bo Skoro Jim bawił u nas, poświęcała mu naprawdę wszystkie prawie chwile, nie zwracając na tamtego najmniejszej uwagi. Kiedy go zaś nie było, i potem, gdy wyjechał, spotykali się z de Lapp’em dosyć często i z przejęciem przysłuchiwała się wytwornej jego mowie. A jednak kilkakrotnie odzywała się o nim tak, jakby się jej nie podobał, tymczasem, skoro zdarzyło się, że nie zszedł, na wieczerzę, — posępniała i traciła zwykły swój, pogodny humor. Żadne z nas nie lubiło tak z nim namiętnie rozmawiać, żadne nie potrafiłoby zadawać tak kunsztownych pytań. Kazała sobie opisywać strój królowych, ich ruchy, uczesanie, wygląd, dywany, po których stąpały, pragnęła wiedzieć, czy noszą szpilki we włosach, ile piór na kapeluszu, aż dziwiłem się wkońcu skąd mu się brała cierpliwość odpowiadać na to wszystko i jak mógł zauważyć te wszystkie szczegóły! Każde jej pytanie zaspakajał z pełnym wyrozumienia uśmiechem. I tak barwnie opowiadał te błahostki, tak widać po nim było, że chce ją rozśmieszyć i zabawić, iż nieraz mimowoli pytałem się w duchu, jakim to cudem się dzieje, że ciągle jest taka sztywna, czemu okazuje mu twarz tak bardzo różną od tej, którą miała choćby dla nas. Minęło lato, jesień, potem upłynął pokaźny szmat zimy, a my ciągle wiedliśmy spokojne i względnie szczęśliwe życie. Zaczął się rok 1815-y. Wielki cesarz ciągle przebywał na Elbie i rozpacz żarła mu nielitościwe serce, a zebrani w Wiedniu ambasadorowie, ciągle jeszcze kłócili się o sposób podzielenia pomiędzy siebie tej dumnej, lwiej skóry, teraz, kiedy mu jarzmo włożyli na szyję i zmusili do stłumienia groźnych dla siebie pomruków. My zaś, w naszym zapadłym kątku Europy, cali pochłonięci byliśmy przez drobiazgowe, drobne, a jednak niezbędne czynności, przez starania koło owiec, częste wyprawy na targ do Berwick z bydłem, wreszcie przez wieczorne pogawędki przy ogniu, podsycanym ciągle świeżym torfem. I nie przychodziło nam nawet do głowy, że czyny tych wysokich i potężnych dygnitarzy, mogą mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na nasze losy. Co zaś do wojny, zgodnie przecież przyznawali wszyscy, że skoro cień złowieszczy z nad głów naszych rozwiał się już na zawsze, i jeśli przytem Sprzymierzeni nie pokłócą się przypadkiem z sobą, tedy może minąć pięćdziesiąt lat i nawet więcej, zanim w Europie zabrzmi jeden choćby wystrzał. W tym także mniej więcej czasie, zdarzył się wypadek, który w tej chwili ostremi liniami rysuje się w mojej pamięci. Zdaje się, że to zaszło przed końcem lutego i chcę go tu opowiedzieć, zanim ruszymy dalej. Wiecie zapewne, jak wyglądały pograniczne wieże alarmowe? Były to olbrzymie, ze złomów budowane, stołby, rozsypane w pewnej między sobą odległości, wzdłuż linii, dzielącej prowincye, i tak obmyślane, by dawać mogły schronienie i opiekę tamecznym mieszkańcom przeciwko maruderom i bandytom. Kiedy Percy ze swoimi ludźmi zapuszczał się głębiej w pogranicze, wszyscy ściągali z trzodami na podwórzec wieży, zamykano ciężką bramę i natychmiast zażegano chrust, przygotowany oddawna na szczycie. Był to umówiony sygnał, na który miały odpowiadać wszystkie inne wieże. I migotliwe płomyki rozwijały się prędko w długi szereg, dosięgały zboczy Lammermuir, niosły nowinę do Pentland’u, potem do Edymburga. Tak oto bywało w owych odległych czasach. Bo teraz wszystkie te starożytne wieżyce waliły się już w gruzy i sterczały ostrymi kantami rozsypujących się murów, martwe, opuszczone, ciche. Milczenie rozdzierał tylko chwilami krzyk ptactwa, z upodobaniem gnieżdżącego się wśród ruin. W szkolnych i dziecinnych latach niezmiernie lubiłem włóczyć się tam całemi nieraz godzinami, a w wieży z pod Corriemuir zebrałem nawet sporą liczbę rzadkich jajeczek do mojego zbioru. Aż teraz, kiedyś oto ojciec wyprawił mię do Armstrong’ów z Laidlaw, z jakiemś pilnem poleceniem. Folwark ich znajdował się dwie mile od Ayton, — po dziś dzień zamieszkiwany jeszcze przez ową zacną rodzinę. Cały czas szedłem szparko i koło piątej, na krótko przed zachodem słońca, wracałem już napowrót, wązką ścieżyną, wijącą się wśród ogołoconych teraz z zieloności wzgórzy, — przede mną zaczynały się już rysować zębate mury West Inch’u, — trochę na lewo ciemniały potężne ruiny strażnicy. Potoki czerwonego światła, jakie wysyłały horyzontalne już promienie słońca, oblewały martwe złomy żywą, jaskrawą barwą, w dali, za krwistą plamą wieży majaczyło ciemno-zielonawe morze, szedł od niego jakiś szept dziwny, kojący... Była cudna przedwieczorna chwila. Wytężałem oczy, chcąc zabrać w duszę więcej tych usypiających blasków i nagle, w jednym z wyłomów w murze, dostrzegłem ciemną sylwetkę człowieka. Zatrzymałem się prawie bezwiednie, zdziwiony niepomiernie tem odkryciem, co bowiem mogła mieć do czynienia istota ludzka o tej właśnie porze, — przecież to był luty, więc ani gniazd, ani ptaków. Stanowczo było to coś niezwykłego i natychmiast postanowiłem wyświetlić podejrzaną sprawę. Odłożyłem więc na bok zmęczenie i śpiesznym krokiem skierowałem się ku opuszczonej wieży. Trawa zarastała obficie całą potrzebną do przebycia przestrzeń, to też zbliżałem się prawie bez szmeru i wkrótce dosięgłem dużego wyłomu, który niegdyś stanowił główne wejście. Rzuciłem ukradkowe spojrzenie do środka. Wewnątrz, tuż przy murze majaczyła smukła sylwetka de Lapp’a, pilnie coś śledzącego ciągle tym samym otworem. Zwrócony był do mnie profilem. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że dotąd nie widział mię wcale, gdyż patrzył bez przerwy w kierunku West Inch’u. Postąpiłem krok naprzód, pod stopami memi zatrzeszczały obficie rozesłane po dziedzińcu gruzy... Nieznajomy drgnął nagle, odwrócił się błyskawicznym ruchem i utopił we mnie wzrok palący. Nie należał jednak do tych, których coś nieprzewidzianego mogłoby niespodzianie zaskoczyć, lub zmieszać. Wyraz dumnych rysów nie zmienił się ani na jotę, owa twarz zagadkowa równie dobrze mogła wyrażać w tej chwili, że czekał mię tu od roku, jak i to, że niepożądaną mu była ta właśnie obecność. A przecież w orlich oczach paliło się coś, co mi mówiło, że dałby z pewnością wiele, żeby pozbyć się mnie jaknajprędzej. — Hallo! — wyrzekłem, nie ukrywając bynajmniej ździwienia — a pan co tutaj robi? — Mógłbym zapytać o to samo — odparł gniewnie. — Przyszedłem tu tylko dlatego, żem dojrzał pana w wyłomie. — Ja zaś po to, by rozejrzeć się w tych wspaniałych ruinach — zaczął mówić prędko i jakby wzburzony — wiesz pan i sam zresztą mogłeś już niejednokrotnie zauważyć, że niezmiernie interesuje mię wszystko, co ma jakikolwiek związek z rzeczami wojskowemi, tego rodzaju wieżyce są oczywiście z ich liczby. A teraz poczekaj tu na mnie chwilkę, drogi przyjacielu. Silnym ruchem ujął wystającą krawędź muru, zawisł w otworze i znikł z moich oczu. Ale ciekawość moja zbyt już była zaostrzona, by mógł ją oszukać tak łatwo. Przechyliłem się także i usiłowałem dostrzedz, co on robi. Stał tuż przy baszcie, szczelnie przyciśnięty do szarego muru i poruszał gorączkowo ręką. Wyglądało to na jakiś tajemniczy sygnał. — Co pan robi?! — wykrzyknąłem ze zdumieniem. I pędem wybiegłem z dziedzińca, chcąc jaknajprędzej stanąć przy nim i zobaczyć, komu daje te dziwaczne znaki. — Zanadto pozwalasz sobie, mój panie! — wybuchnął cudzoziemiec zirytowanym głosem — nie przypuszczałem, że ośmielisz się zajść tak daleko. Każdy „gentleman“ ma prawo postępować, jak mu się podoba, nie radziłbym więc panu trudnić się szpiegostwem. I jeśli nadal mamy zostać przyjaciółmi, to tylko pod warunkiem, że każdy z nas ma zapewnioną całkowitą swobodę swych kroków. — Nie lubię tych tajemnic — odpowiedziałem szorstko — a ręczę, że nie podobałyby się z pewnością i ojcu. — Ojciec pański może kiedy zechce rozmówić się ze mną, zresztą nie ma tu żadnych sekretów — oznajmił suchym, groźbę kryjącym, tonem — wszystkie lęgną się w zbyt bujnej wyobraźni pana! Ach! Irytują mię tylko te głupstwa! Odwrócił się pogardliwie i nie kiwnąwszy nawet głową, wzburzonym krokiem puścił się w stronę West Inch’u. Po chwili namysłu udałem się za nim, w przyzwoitej jednak odległości. Cały mój poprzedni humor pierzchnął gdzieś daleko, w duszy zaś coraz jaśniej rysowało się dziwne przeczucie, że oto knuje się coś niedobrego, nie miałem tylko najmniejszych choćby wskazówek, coby to mianowicie być mogło. I ani się spostrzegłem, kiedy przeniosłem się myślą do dnia pojawienia się tego człowieka, długiego wśród nas pobytu i mnóstwa szczegółów, które pojedyńcze i luźne, nie stanowiły wprawdzie nic podejrzanego, a jednak związane w pewien ciągły łańcuch, nabierały cech istotnie tajemniczych i niejasnych. Kogo on oczekiwał w sygnałowej wieży? Czyżby był szpiegiem, lub może miał wspólnika, trudniącego się szpiegostwem, a te ruiny byłyżby miejscem ich schadzek? Nie, to niedorzeczność. Cóżby mógł szpiegować w spokojnem hrabstwie Berwick? Zresztą, major Elliott znał go przecież bliżej i o powodach pobytu w West Inch’u musiał być poinformowany dokładnie, — czyżby siwa głowa zasłużonego żołnierza schylała się przed tym nieznajomym z takim niezwykłym szacunkiem, gdyby znajdował w tem cośkolwiek niejasnego? Wtem z boku usłyszałem głośne pozdrowienie. Spojrzałem szybko w tym kierunku i na najbliższej pochyłości ujrzałem właśnie majora, powoli spuszczającego się w dolinę. Na smyczy prowadził ulubionego buldoga, Bounder’a. Niecierpieliśmy go wszyscy, gdyż zwierzę było złe, złośliwe i na sumieniu miało już niejednego pokaleczonego człowieka, — jednak stary żołnierz darzył go niezmiennem przywiązaniem i nie ruszał się z domu bez ukochanego ulubieńca, na nalegania sąsiadów, zakładając mu jedynie mocny, skórzany rzemień i obrożę. Nagle major chorą swą nogą zawadził o gałąź janowca i zachwiał się mocno, a odzyskując równowagę, wypuścił smyczę z ręki i prawie natychmiast przeklęte zwierzę pomknęło naprzód, błyskawicznie zbiegając w dolinę. Ciarki mi przeszły po grzbiecie i każdy chyba zrozumie, że położenie moje nie należało wcale do najzabawniejszych, gdyż w pobliżu nie było nietylko kamienia, lub kija, ale nawet najnędzniejszego patyka. Major przywoływał go wprawdzie rozpaczliwym krzykiem, zdaje się, jednak, iż głos ten jątrzył tylko napróżno buldoga, ponieważ biegł coraz prędzej. Na szczęście znałem jego imię i „ośmielałem się“ żywić nadzieję, że to wywalczy względy należne starej znajomości. I kiedy już rzucał się na mnie, ze zjeżoną sierścią, krwią zaszłemi oczyma i pianą na brzydkim pysku, krzyknąłem całą siłą płuc młodych i zdrowych. — Bounder! Bounder!! Co wywołało tyle upragniony skutek, gdyż przesadził mię potężnym susem i skoczył, jak szalony w kierunku, idącego spokojnie de Lapp’a. Uszu cudzoziemca dosięgnął tymczasem cały ten niezwykły hałas, gdyż odwrócił się nagle, ogarnął nas bystrem spojrzeniem, i zaraz, zrozumiawszy niby o co chodzi, szedł dalej, założywszy w tył ręce i nie przyśpieszywszy wcale kroku. Uczyniło mi się gorąco, — pies nie znał go wcale. Jąłem biedz zatem tak prędko, jak tylko mi na to pozwalały nogi, chciałem przywołać zwierzę, a choćby tylko ostrzedz tego, który zdawał się nie pojmować całej grozy chwili. Do dnia dzisiejszego nie rozumiem, co się potem stało. Buldog gotował się właśnie do skoku, gdy nagle spostrzegł dziwne ruchy, jakie pan de Lapp czynił wielkim i ostatnim palcem... I zaraz wściekłość znikła, niby za dotknięciem laski czarnoksięskiej, pies zakręcił radośnie króciutkim ogonem i łasząc się, przypadł mu do nóg, pieszczotliwie opierając łapę o jego kolano... — To pański pies, majorze? — spytał od niechcenia, gdy stary żołnierz zbliżył się, kulejąc i sapiąc mocno. — Śliczne zwierzę, prześliczne, co za rasa! Major nie mógł zrazu odpowiedzieć, milcząc ocierał pot z czoła i oddychał ciężko. Nic dziwnego, całą tę przestrzeń przebył pędem! — Obawiałem się, żeby panu nie zrobił co złego — wymówił wreszcie urywanym głosem. — Ha! Ha! Ha! Wolne żarty, drogi panie!— zaprzeczył nieznajomy z uśmiechem. — Piękne, łagodne zwierzę. Ogromnie lubię psy rasowe i ogromnie się cieszę z dzisiejszego spotkania, majorze, gdyż ten oto młody człowiek, któremu, między innemi, winien jestem wiele, ma niezmierną ochotę ogłosić mię za szpiega. Czy nie odgadłem, Jock’u? — dodał złośliwie, zwracając się do mnie. Tak mię przeraziły te niespodziewane słowa i nagły zwrot w rozmowie, iż głosu nie mogłem dobyć z gardła. Podobno zaczerwieniłem się, jak burak i spuściłem oczy. Wyobrażam sobie jaką musiałem mieć minę! — Pan mię znasz, majorze — ciągnął de Lapp nielitościwym tonem — mam więc nadzieję, że mu powiesz, jako rzecz sama w sobie jest zupełnie niemożliwa? — Tak, Jock’u. Absolutnie i zupełnie! — powtórzył stary żołnierz z oburzeniem. — Dziękuję — rzekł cudzoziemiec chłodno.— Powinieneś pan był wyrządzić mi tę przysługę. Co tam u pana słychać? Kolano pewnie ma się lepiej, myślę, że wkrótce wrócisz pan do ukochanego pułku? — Czuję się dosyć dobrze — odparł z wdzięcznością major, — wątpię jednak, czy kiedykolwiek będę jeszcze pułkownikiem, chyba, że znów wybuchnie jaka wojna, a zdaje się, iż to nie nastąpi za mojego życia. — Istotnie pan wierzy w swe słowa? — zagadnął de Lapp ze zwykłym, charakterystycznym półuśmiechem. Ha, zobaczymy. s, s, kochany przyjacielu. Zdjął kapelusz, obrócił się na pięcie i zakręcił w stronę naszego folwarku. Pan Elliott stał długo jeszcze, niby wkuty w ziemię i ścigał niknącą sylwetkę zamyślonym wzrokiem. A potem spytał, co było powodem, że wziąłem go za szpiega. Opowiedziałem dokładnie wszystko, czegom był świadkiem w ruinach, na tem jednak skończyła się rozmowa, gdyż major nic nie odrzekł, w niczem mię nie objaśnił, potrząsnął tylko głową i przytem miał wyraz człowieka, którego coś trapi, kogoś, co nie może się pozbyć jakiejś dręczącej zagadki.